Boxers, kick boxers, and other martial artists typically train at boxing gyms or other fitness centers having boxing equipment, such as heavy bags. The increasing popularity of boxing, kickboxing and other martial arts as an exercise regimen has spawned classes across the nation in facilities tailored specifically to these classes. These classes or the facilities in general primarily incorporate the use of heavy bag work in which each person may work simultaneously with a bag. Conventional heavy bag mounting supports are typically bulky and/or require extensive installation along the floor, wall and/or ceiling. As such, these mounting supports tend to diminish the surface area available in a space, and thus reduce the number of heavy bags and/or other equipment that may be used in a space.